paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Weapons in the PAW Patrol Game Collection
This page is chalk full of Weapons that are used in the PAW Patrol Game Collection for the PS3. Be sure to tell me what types of weapons you'd like to see in the game so I can fill this page up to perfection! P.S. The weapon must have a special Motif Mechas There are a total of 9 Mechas that can smash bigger foes, lift big things and can make boss fights look like a cakewalk! *Trike Flight- A Mecha version of Alex's Super Trike *OveRyder- A Mecha version of Ryder's ATV *FireBash- A Mecha version of Marshall's Fire Truck *Tremor Truck- A Mecha version of Rubble's Bulldozer *Ultra Chaser- A Mecha version of Chase's Police Crusier *Green Machine- A Mecha version of Rocky's Recycling Truck, it looks like a Marine Walker from Alien *Hover Smash- A Mecha version of Zuma's Hovercraft *Skye Zapper- A Mecha version of Skye's Helicopter *Petey's Landwalker- Petey Purplex's signature walker. It's design is based off of Bowser's Clown Balloon Hammers *Hammer of Independence- Darappa's Signature hammer, this mallet shall bring Stars and Stripes to your foes forever! *Wedding Cake Hammer- A hammer made out of wedding cake, putting a new meaning to death do us part! Axes *Gill's Guitar- Gill "Fuax" HawkStar's signature guitar can rock and roll your foes to the mountain! *Last Stop- A stop sign that'll stop your foes! Get it? Punching Weapons *Grass Knuckles- Brass Knuckles made out of Grass, flowers and a mushroom as well! Talk about a green thumb! *Hauntlets- Ghoulish Gauntlets that'll make your foes Rest In Peace! Just wish the tombstones weren't the ones of Ryder's parents! *Lizard Gauntlets- These reptilian bracers are sure to leave a real bite on your foes Sniper Rifles *Clarinet Rifle- Using this Rifle is easy! Just hold the L1 button when using this weapon and press the Circle, Triange, Square or X button to shoot out musical notes *Paintball Rifle- This Rifle can shoot out paintballs, and if you get the Fantasy Zone Blitz upgrade, it can summon a Spaceship that throws paint bombs. *Venom Rifle- A Rifle that is made out of a snake that can poison foes *Hot Dog Rifle- If your a fan of Baseball, this is the weapon for you! This rifle can shoot out Hot Dogs at foes in a distance! *Leech Rifle- Unlike the Venom Rifle, this weapon can suck the health out of foes instanly! *Pinata Rifle- This weapon can not only fire out Pinatas, but is a great thing to use on The Day of the Dead! Whips *Karma-meleon- A whip that is made out of bad luck and a chameleon! He might be unlcuky, but he can still crack that whip! Pistols Bows and Arrows *Stink Stinger- A crossbow styled in a skunk-like pattern. Someone get the tomato juice ready! Boomerangs *Clapper Board- A Clapper Board Boomerang that'll put foes into Light, Camera and a Fraction! (And not the good kind!) Orbs Clubs *Spiked Bone- Rocky's bone that he won in the Pup-tacular now has a poking touch! Maces *Disco Mace- A Disco Ball combined with a Chain that'll make sure that no foe's got all their live to life, and all their love to give! *Dangerous Dinner- This Weapon is for those who're always hungry! This Picnic Basket Mace will make your foes learn that it'll be no picnic! *K.O. Backpack- Alex tied his Red Rover Backpack to a hose to make it look like a mace! This'll probably school his foes! Barriers Musical Instruments *Piercing Opera- This weapon will prove that the Phantom of the Opera is there to hurt your heart! Rifles *Portal Rifle- A Rifle that can summon portals that can suck foes right in! Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket! *Bubble Head- This rifle will fire bubbles at your foes, causing Bubble Trouble! Cannons *Ca-Caw Cannon Kitchen Utensils *Bottomless Bowl- A bowl that when thrown, has a big appetite for your foes! Supernatural Weapons *Gun of No Return- This gun will suck up your foe's weapons and shoot em back out! Spooky eh? *Medusa's Head- This weapon will turn your foes to stone! Don't look into her eyes! Logan's Spy Stuff *Shadow Fluid Rifle- A rifle that is powered by Shadow Fluid, the main source of the Shadowmatter squids. More powerful then the Phaser *Bow-tie Bomb- A bomb that comes out of Logan's bow-tie, talk about a fancy firework! *Hidden Beam- A gun that appears out of Logan's coat, even though X-rays can't find it! * Invisibly Tux- Logan uses his favored tux to turn invisible, talk about being in like Flynn! * Camo Bazooka- * Eye-patch Black hole- * Stomper Boots- * Coin Shield- * Rebounder- * Montgomery's Rifle- A rifle used by one of the Hinako Triplet's arch nemesis', Montgomery Monocle. * Tail Mace- * Titaniumbrella- * Treasure Seeker- * Morphboard- Helper Weapons *Chicken Beacon Satellite- This weapon can summon chickens that'll peck the foes faces off! *Venus Meanus- A Venus Fly Trap that is ALWAYS ready for suppertime! *Hootie House- This weapon can summon Little and Mama Hootie to help you fight your foes! * Giant Greetings- Summon the Baby Whale and his mother to lay a whale of a beatdown! * Goat Getter- Summon Garbie to headbutt your foes! * Lucky Paw- Summon the Bunnies to outnumber larger armies! * The Wally Spinner- Summon Wally the Walrus to send your foes flying! * Shell Shocker- Summon the Sea Turtles to tickle your foes! * Migration- Summon Fuzzy and his family to mark their territory on your foes! * Stampede!- Summon Farmer Al's Milking Cows to send your foes packing to the home on the range! * Truck Titans- Summon Ellie and Eunice to stomp your foes like a pancake! * X-mas Ambush!- Call in Santa Claus and his reindeer to punish the naughty foes! * Tail Slappers- Summon the Beavers to make your foes go timber!!!! * Tuxedo Troublemakers- Summon the Penguins to slip and slide past your foes! * One Track Mind- Call in the Train Engineer to make your foes first stop their last one! * Fancy Footwork- Call in Francois Turbot to go all French on those buffoons! * King Tut's Plague- Summons Smiley to call in out frogs and make your foes hopping mad! * Powder Shredder- Call in Jake to show those dudes how to shred the slopes like a pro! And by that, we mean wipe them out under a pile of snow. * Batty Basher- Summons the Baby Bat to give your foes some batty bashing! * Ace of the Sky!- Call in Ace Soarinson to give your foes some of that old Acrophobia! Magician's Equipment *Monstrous Shaman- This magic staff is SO wild, it can summon any animal in the world to cause a bungle in your foes jungle! Hybrid Weapons *Fire and Ice Sword- This sword is not only hot and cold, but it's in and out, up and down, wrong and right, black and white! And can really put a freezer burn to foes! *Picky Poker- This Machine Gun fires forks to stab your foes to show them not to be a picky eater! *The Sound Wave- A sheild that when used, can power up the sheild's auto-release when it's at full power! *Mecha Gauntlet- Ryder tuned up his old boxing gloves to turn them into a force to be reckoned with! Hold the square button to turn them into RC Rockets that'll T.K.O. your foes! Lances Bazookas *Mailbox Bazooka- This mailbox may look innocent, but it'll bring a WHOLE new meaning to "Rush Delivery" *Hivezooka- This weapon is even better then the Bee Bomb and the Bee Blaster! Now this weapon will shoot out the bee's natural habitat, it's hive! Staffs *Robo-Staff- This weapon is both rare and powerful that is can use the energy in the users fluids and shoot out lasers! *Red Cross- "Donations aren't just good for the person you're helping, they're good for your weapon too!" *Lizard Staff- This Staff is sure to shock and stun your oppressors! *First Aid Staff- Ever since she has 6 years old, Katie had taken karate lessons in order to defend herself, and other then her strength, she used a bo-staff to win her fights. She kept it in her closet whenever Adventure Bay is under fire from Night Ryder, and this staff that can heal your allies shall get the job done! Shields *Medusa Shield- Don't look directly into this sheild or you'll turn to stone! *Petrifying Pentagon- Take a scary face, put it on a shield. Strange Weapons *Firey Morsel- A Flamethrower made out of a hose and a dish of steaming hot curry! *Minced-Meat Rifle- A gun that shoots out Salami! Prefect for picnics and battlefields! *Bologna Bombs- Blowing up your enemies never tasted this good! *Crash Jetpack- Robo-Pup's Jetpack has lost a few screws, causing him to crash into foes all over the place!! Psychic Weapons *Adventure Game Pad- A psychic pad that can summon a 8-bit sword and sheild to deal damage to foes! Suzan's Weapons *Plasma Sais- Suzan's most prized possession, they were a gift from her Grandfather, Renapaulo. These weapons can cut and shock every foes! Rockets RC Weapons *RC UFO- A Remote Controlled UFO that can fire lasers! *RC Ouija- A Remote Controlled Ouija Peice that can fire gravity defying lasers! Ninja Weapons Spears Swords *Bouquet Sword- This weapon is a great choice for those Casanovas out there! It's thorns are more sharper then they look! *Bread Sword- A weapon that not only smack the breadcrumbs off the foes, but can be great for pasteries! *Fire Sword- This sword is not only to hot to handle, but is GREAT for Marshamellow roasting! Bombs and Pyrotechnics *Soccer Bomb- A bomb that can either be thrown or kicked at foes! Good thing they don't use this thing during FIFA! *Time Bomb- A bomb that can slow down foes in their tracks! *Frost Grenade- A bomb that's sharpels can spread through other foes! *Glue Bomb Launcher- This bomb launcher can shoot out bombs that stick to foes! *Bee Bomb- A bomb that is filled with bees and can REALLY sting your foes! *Soul Bomb- A bomb that was made by the Grim Reaper, this weapon should not be used by the faith of heart! Phasers *Shadow Fluid Phaser- A phaser that is powered by Shadow Fluid, the main source of the Shadowmatter squids *Bee Blaster- A Phaser that can shoot out bees and is a lot stingy then the Bee bombs *Dragon Blood Blaster- A Phaser with a Dragon Head that can shoot out Flaming Missles *Pixelator- A Phaser that can shoot out pixels, this weapon is popular with Retro Gamers and Arcade Addicts! *Distorsion Wave Blaster- A Phaser that can summon Waves of Distorsion to turn your foe's gravity upside-down! *Spin Blaster- A Phaser that can shoot out tops, tornados and Tailspins! Oh my G-O-S-H! That's a lot! *T.K.O.F.G. Blaster- Short for Technical Knock Out For Good, this blaster can send your foes down for the count! *Shadow Galaxy Blaster- This blaster comes from the Shadow Galaxy, the hideaway of the Gate of Hades. This can shoot out a pretty creppy creature! Category:Characters in the PAW Patrol game collection